Siete minutos en el paraiso
by Rossie St.Masen
Summary: Yo,Isabella Marie Swan, la chica tímida y fracasada del instituto estaba a punto de entregarme a Edward Cullen, el chico mas popular y quarterback superestrella del equipo de futbol, sin mencionar su insoportable atractivo.Todo comenzo... con San Valentin


Los personajes son de la maravillosa mente de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo vuelco mi corazon y locura en cada palabra.

* * *

**Siete minutos en el paraiso con Edward Cullen**

Yo… Isabella Marie Swan, la chica tímida y fracasada del instituto estaba a punto de entregarme a Edward Cullen, el chico mas popular y quarterback superestrella del equipo de futbol, sin mencionar su insoportable atractivo.

¿Cómo es que llegué aquí?: Todo comenzó hoy en la mañana… con el día de San Valentín…

…

El despertador… 7 a.m… otro día mas en el instituto. "Solo un año mas Bella, solo un año mas…" me repetía tooodos los días. No era para nada fácil ser una "rata de biblioteca" y el blanco de todos los jugadores de futbol.

Mi mejor amiga Alice Cullen, una de las chicas mas populares e ícono de la moda, me esperaba en su auto como todas las mañanas desde que mi camioneta Chevy murió.

Bajé hacia la cocina para tomar algo deprisa y subirme al auto.

- Hola Bells – saludó mi padre

- ¿Como estas Papa?

- Bien, sano como un caballo. ¿Lista para el instituto?

- Supongo

Mi teléfono sonó antes de que abriera el refrigerador para buscar algo… comestible. Me fijé y era Alice, de seguro para gritarme por qué me demoraba tanto.

- No me grites, Ally. Ya estoy saliendo.

- _Me ofendes amiga, no llamaba para gritarte, pero… estas lista? Hoy será un día largo, muy largo_

Si, todos los días eran largos para mi, pero el tono de su voz dejó mucho a que desear. Algo se traía entre manos y debía averiguarlo cuanto antes, porque conociéndola…

La última vez me había llevado de compras a Seattle, todo el día, y cuando digo todo el dia es realmente toooodo.

- ¿A que te refieres Alice?

- _Nada – _dijo fingiendo inocencia

- Alice… - le reproché

- _Ya lo verás… tal vez me odies por unos días, pero luego me lo agradecerás. Es como hacerte feliz a largo plazo._

- ¡Alice, dime que estás tramando!

- _¡No! No sería para nada justo. Nos hemos esforzado mucho en esto y no dejaré que lo arruines, así que compórtate. Ah,y… que disfrutes de tu San Valentín! –_ la última frase la dijo con picardía y fue lo que mas me preocupó

¡El día de San Valentín! ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo? Cada año es un desastre, un anónimo me deja mil cartas en mi casillero, diciendo… cosas, y dándome pistas para que lo descubra, ¿pero saben que? ¡No me importa!

Y además tengo una amiga que está loca! Como una cabra!

O sea que San Valentín + Alice + planes de su loca mente = nada bueno!

Charlie, que estaba sentado en el sillón frente a la TV soltó una risita burlona, yo blanquee los ojos.

- Tu no te rías!

- Anda, hija. Llegarás tarde

Pues… me dirigía al Porsche de Alice con un vaso de jugo en mi mano y comiendo un sándwich de Salmón, que Sue había traído.

Cuando… un momento! Ese no es el auto de mi amiga! Que yo sepa, ella no conduce un Volvo!

- ¡¿E-edward?

- ¿Quién mas Bella? Vamos, hoy te llevo yo.

Me quedé plantada en shock.

- Hey! No voy a morderte… a menos que tu quieras – dijo seductoramente – ¿Bella?

¡Mierda! ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan sexy? De nuevo me deslumbró.

Bueno les cuento… siempre se ha comportado raro conmigo y yo… he estado secretamente enamorada de el desde hace mucho tiempo.

Espero que este no sea parte del plan de ese demonio de la moda.

- Por favor entra – puso sus ojitos compradores y yo como la gran estúpida que soy caí.

Me senté en el asiento de copiloto sin decir ni una sola palabra.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- ¡Cállate! – le grité

- De acurdo… no tienes porque enojarte, es solo esta vez. Alice es una buena hermana y cuando yo… ups! Olvídalo! Y… ¿Cómo te sientes?

¡Que gran pregunta!

- ¿Cómo me siento? – solté incrédula – en realidad quieres saberlo?

- Si es algo malo, miénteme.

¿Quería que le miente? Ok, le mentiré

- Oh, de acuerdo. Estoy muy feliz, súper contenta. En estos momentos soy la chica más afortunada del mundo.

Y aunque lo dije con sarcasmo su reacción no fu la que esperaba.

- Lo siento, tienes todo el derecho a odiarme. Pero puesto a que eres la peor mentirosa del mundo, responde a mi pregunta, esta vez sin sarcasmo.

- Ok, tu lo quisiste. Siento ira, bronca, quiero llorar, ahorcar a tu hermana, gritarle a mi padre, pero por sobre todo frustración porque no puedo odiarte.

Una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro y desee no haber dicho aquello ultimo en voz alta.

- Entonces tengo suerte

- Depende de lo que hayas estado esperando – le respondí

No me di cuenta, pero por un momento llegue a pensar que cuando su mirada se desvió del volante iba dirigida directo a mis piernas. Perfecto! Maldigo el momento en que Alice me convenció de ponerme este corto vestido. Aunque… no… el no me esta mirando las piernas, no puede ser, de seguro estoy loca.

- ¡Mira la carretera! ¡Vas a chocar!

Y con un tremendo derrape esquivó a la camioneta q venía en el otro carril (al q el se había cruzado!) Su conductor profirió una serie de insultos comenzando por Oye grandísimo p…, idiota mira por donde vas

Edward se carcajeaba de lo mas tranquilo y divertido por la adrenalina y mi expresión.

El corazón se me salía del pecho y el se reía.

- Wow! Eso estuvo cerca, pero fue toda una experiencia. Creo que debería hacerme corredor, apuesto a que derrapando gano un trofeo mas. Fue genial.

- ¡¿Genial? Por poco y nos matas!

Sonrió en modo de disculpa y no hablamos más del tema hasta que llegamos. Busqué con la mirada a mi BFF eufórica y cuando la vi…

- Mary Alice Cullen!

Retrocedió dos pasos y salió corriendo (o más bien danzando) y yo, bueno.. la seguí. En el momento en que estuve suficientemente cerca la tome de la cintura y la giré de modo que quedáramos enfrentadas.

- Ahora vas a decirme con todo detalle que tramas

- Claro que no, y da gracias al cielo que no se quebraron mis tacos, porque quieras reconocerlo o no son Christian Louboutin.

- Tan solo dame una pista!

- Mmm… antes creo que deberías ver tu casillero

¿Mi casillero? Ah, cierto… es San Valentín.

- ¿Otra vez?

Simplemente asintió, con expresión divertida. Cada año me obligaba a leer cada una de las cartas e intentaba persuadirme de encontrar a mi "Valentín Secreto"

- No vas a convencerme All

Era mejor responder antes que pregunte

- Solo inténtalo – rogó.

- No!

Tenía toda la razón, mi casillero estaba definitivamente lleno de tarjetas, eso sin contar las que estaban pegadas por fuera, con tantas que eran tendría que hacer una lista:

Randall – Club de Ciencias – Nerd total! No es q sea mala pero ese chico si que se merecía el título.

Sam, Finn, Benjamín, Jacob, Mike, Tyler… y bla-bla-bla del equipo de futbol

Eric del comité de bienvenida

Y para colmarla, mi Secreto Valentín.

Suspiré

- Odio que me hagan este tipo de bromas.

- ¿Bromas? – inquirió Ally

- Si, seamos sinceras. No soy ese tipo de chicas obviamente hermosas.

- ¿¡Estás demente! ¿Acaso no tienes un espejo en tu casa? Eres sexy amiga, palabra de BFF.

- Jajaja, Alice, no digas esas cosas. Sabes que no es cierto.

Las horas pasaron muy lentas… tuve que aguantar a los Linces guiñándome el ojo cada vez q nos cruzábamos, otros hasta se atrevieron a acorralarme en los casilleros y otro me robo un beso!

Luego del instituto nos fuimos a la casa Cullen, ya que habían organizado una fiesta. Todos me recibieron como una reina, los hermanos Hale y Emmett me miraban raro por lo que deduje que estarían al tanto del plan de Alice

- Bellita! – Llamó Rosalie – ven rápido, tengo algo para ti

Me jaló del brazo hasta llevarme a su habitación, cerró la puerta con la traba para que nadie entrara, solo Alice que se nos incorporó 5 minutos después. Traían una caja negra cuadrada, grande y un tanto plana, y otra que parecía de zapatos.

- Díganme que no es lo que creo.

- Bells, deberías dejar de tener prejuicio contra los regalos si vas a ser nuestra amiga – me reprochó Al

- Si – continuo Rose – además es algo que vas a vivir muy a menudo desde ahora

¿Desde ahora? Acaso su plan era comprarme regalos?

- Esta será una noche especial, el amor por fin se descubrirá. Los sentimientos de dos seres que se aman en secreto, por fin se verá bajo la luz de la luna… - canturreaban mientras me ayudaban a vestirme.

- ¡Listo! Ahora mírate al espejo

Vi el reflejo de una hermosa joven, con un vestido corto y pegado al cuerpo en color magenta, creo que era seda y gasa, las telas se fruncían horizontalmente dándole un aspecto mas elegante, no era mi clase de vestido, pero se veía precioso. La verdad que nunca me había dado cuenta que tenía un buen cuerpo.

- ¡Te ves hermosa! – Chilló mi rubia preferida - ahora los zapatos!

La caja decía Christian Louboutin

- Pero es la misma marca que usan ustedes

- ¿Y que tiene de malo?

- Que cuestan una fortuna!

- Cállate! Es un regalo nuestro, sabes que el dinero no es problema para nosotras.

Exacto! Para ellas no, pero para mi so. Odio… ODIO, REALMENTE ODIO que gasten dinero en mi. Y precisamente esa no era una marca cualquiera.

No soy una experta en la moda, pero se cuales son los diseñadores mas prestigiosos.

Sacó unos tacones de infarto en color dorado con algunos detalles del mismo color del vestido. El taco estaba totalmente cubierto por piedras.

- Están dementes! No me pondré eso!

Alice se quedó mirándolos como estúpida.

- Wow Rose!

- Oh, oh… Alice, creo que debimos juntarnos para comprar las cosas. Fue una mala idea hacer todo por separado

Esas plataformas eran mas al estilo Rosalie Hale, no Isabella Swan!

- Creo que… - reacciono Al – va a quedar con un aspecto extravagante. Combinan pero… no es precisamente ella. Yo había pensado en algo mas simple. Pero son divinos. Tranquila Bella, de todos modos quedarás bien, es una fiesta elegante así que no desentonarás.

Apenas bajé las escaleras todos se me quedaron mirando, me dio vergüenza y quería asesinar a ese par de locas.

- Te ves hermosa – me susurró una voz angelical al oído. Me sobresalte y de un salto me di la vuelta. Era mi Edward… digo Edward.

- Es enserio! Me veo estúpida.

Y ya estaba a punto de llorar.

- Claro que no, estás perfecta. Había pensado eso en Alice o Rose pero a ti te queda precioso. Ven, alejémonos del gentío.

Me llevó otra vez a las escaleras y por un pasillo hacia una habitación, aguarden… ¿su habitación?

- Ehm… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

- Pensé que querrías estar un tanto en privado, además quería hablar contigo.

Me señaló que me sentara en su cama, y lo hice, pero con los nervios de punta.

- Y… ¿Qué me quieres decir?

Le divirtió mi nerviosismo y curiosidad. Luego se tensó y se puso serio

- Aún no te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?

- ¿De que Edward?

- ¿Quién crees que te escribe esas cartas?

- No lo se creo que…

Su expresión me lo dijo todo, era como un "hey, ¿acaso no es obvio?" lo decía todo con la mirada y por fin comprendí.

- Oh… no… - no lograba decir nada coherente

¿Pero como no me había dado cuenta?

Según las cartas de mi Valentín secreto decía:

"Un par de piedras esperanza te velan" Piedras esperanza… esmeraldas… y sus ojos.

"Quiero ser por siempre tu guardaespaldas que te cuide al desvanecer" Las veces que el me había salvado de caer, o cuando me desmayé en la cafetería y al despertar el estaba a mi lado.

"Aunque pase al lado tuyo, no me ves" El siempre estuve mas cerca de lo que esperaba y no me di cuenta.

"Aunque pienses en mi de cierta manera yo siempre te amaré. Y si dejarte es lo mejor, lo haré" Cuando le dije que era el mejor amigo del mundo hace años, y el me miró con tristeza. O cuando le mentí que estaba enamorada de Jacob y poco después empezó a evitarme.

- Comprendo si no sientes lo mismo por mi

- Oh Edward… si tan solo hubiera sabido que eras tu.

- Lo se, amas a Jacob

- Claro que no. Aquella vez te mentí, porque Tanya me dijo que tu sabías que yo estaba enamorada de ti, y que no sentías lo mismo, que te avergonzabas. Tuve que mentir. No sabía la verdad, ella me engañó.

Sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo especial.

- Entonces…

- Si, Edward, te amo.

Me dedicó su mejor sonrisa, porque sabía que no se le daba la cursilería cara a cara.

- Me gustaría tener un regalo de San Valentín para ti.

- No te preocupes, suficiente con lo que me dieron esas locas.

- Que te parece… siete minutos en el paraíso conmigo.

Tenía una seductora expresión pícara.

- Eso suena interesante.

Me tomó de la cintura y me atrajo a el hasta que quedamos acostados en la cama, de un giro brusco se posicionó sobre mi y me besó con pasión. No era un beso tierno, sino ardiente. Nuestros labios insistían ferozmente en lo que estábamos esperando desde hace tiempo. Sus manos que ahora se encontraban en mi rostro bajaron temblorosas por los costados de mi cuerpo. Su mano derecha descendió despacio por mi brazo y las costillas para luego recorrer mi cintura y avanzar por mi pierna donde se detuvo. Su lengua se perdía en mi boca y le devolví el beso con desesperación.

- ¿Quién cuenta los minutos? – rompió el silencio

- ¡Que importan los minutos!

Y lo atraje nuevamente hacia mi para seguí deleitándome con sus labios

De repente me posicionó sobre él y me besó de una manera que debería ser ilegal. El deseo se convertía casi en necesidad. Pasé mi mano por debajo de su camisa sintiendo sus músculos y soltó un gemido.

- Bella detente o no seré capaz de parar.

- Entonces no pares

Y de nuevo se apoyó encima de mí y empezó el juego del deseo. Ahora nuestros labios reflejaban más desesperación y conflicto que nunca.

Edward alcanzó el borde de mi camiseta y la levantó acariciando cada curva de mi cuerpo, mientras que su otra mano se deslizaba por mi muslo. La sensación hizo que gimiera pero el ahogo mi gemido con otro beso.

- Bella… Bella… MI Bella – murmuró, haciendo que se me erizaran los vellos del cuerpo.

No se como pasó pero en un momento estábamos completamente desnudos. Y bueno… cuando estás en esta situación no piensas en nada mas que vivirlo.

Ese hombre enserio quería matarme. Sus labios ardientes nunca me abandonaron, en vez de eso, se movieron por mi mejilla, luego se arrastraron por mi cuello hasta mi clavícula.

Se distanció otra vez de mi, solo quería agarrarlo y no soltarlo mas.

- ¿Qué te parece algo de música?

- Como quieras.

Tomó su celular y puso una de mis canciones favoritas, realmente me encantaba!

"_Ay como extraño la forma en que acaricias mi cuerpo_

_¡Ay cómo te siento por dentro!_

_Ay cómo extraño_

_aquel amor de dos seres humanos,_

_y mil locuras que inventamos Ay cómo extraño_

_tus gestos tus complejos tus manías_

_tú sabes que yo siempre te entendía."_

El contacto de nuestros cuerpos desnudos presionados juntos solo intensificó el fuego que ya sentía, era desquiciante el deseo que sentía por el. Me abracé a su cuello para acercarme a su cuello, tratando desesperadamente acercarme mas a el, si es que era posible.

"_Ay cómo extraño_

_Cuando me preguntas si te quiero,_

_y yo te digo: Contigo yo me siento como el sol en el cielo._

_Contigo el universo me parece pequeño._

_Contigo hasta la calma se convierte en deseo._

_Contigo me doy cuenta de la suerte que tengo._

_Contigo los minutos se separan del tiempo."_

El silencio roto una y otra vez por gemidos y jadeos por parte de ambos por aquel juego de caricias y besos. Sus manos eran cada vez menos gentiles, tocando cada parte de mi piel. Una de sus manos regresó hacia mi cintura, pero esta vez apretando y no pude evitar retorcerme por ese contacto. Cerca, pero no lo suficiente para mi.

Me besó fervientemente antes de empezar a entrar en mi. Lento, muy lento, hacía que mi cuerpo completo palpitara rogándole que lo hiciera de una vez por todas.

"_Ay cómo extraño_

_tus ojos que iluminan mi vida_

_con sus miradas encendidas._

_Ay cómo extraño_

_estar contigo sin hacer nada_

_o contemplando madrugadas. Ay cómo extraño_

_las cosas que al oído me decías._

_Tus labios eran poesía"_

- Te amo Bella, no sabes cuanto había esperado este momento.

No le respondí, en vez de eso le sonreí con todas mis ganas.

La ola de placer fue casi insoportable cuando entró completamente en mi, empezó a moverse lentamente, el fuego seguía creciendo, pero yo quería mas.

"_Ay cómo extraño_

_cuando me preguntas si te quiero_

_y yo te digo: Contigo yo me siento como el sol en el cielo._

_Contigo el universo me parece pequeño._

_Contigo hasta la calma se convierte en deseo._

_Contigo me doy cuenta de la suerte que tengo._

_Contigo los minutos se separan del tiempo._

_Contigo hasta lo malo se convierte en lo bueno."_

El continuó moviéndose sincronizadamente y podía sentir su control desvanecerse segundo por segundo. Ahora iba mas rápido, alimentando la tensión. El placer estaba consumiéndome. Comencé a sentir un calor en mi vientre concentrándose, anunciando el clímax.

- Ohhhh Edward!

- Vente conmigo bebe…

Sentí mis paredes contraerse, entonces gemí desesperada y el orgasmo me golpeó con fuerza demoledora. Sentí mi cuerpo vibrar. Sus manos estaban crispadas sobre mi, mientras yo me aferraba con fuerza a su cabello. Esta vez mis paredes se contrajeron aún mas, estrujando el miembro de Edward, quien abrió la boca en un grito sin sonido. Jadeó con desesperación mientras lo golpeaba un orgasmo tan arrollador como el mío.

Se quedó unos segundos encima mío para recuperar la respiración después se recostó a un lado y me atrajo a él. Estaba cansada, este había sido el mejor día de mi vida.

- Gracias por el mejor San Valentín de mi vida – dije casi exhausta.

- Gracias a ti por dejar que pasara este día. Definitivamente estará en mi lista de las mejores noches.

Me besó la frente y nos quedamos unos minutos mas así. Después nos vestimos y bajamos a la fiesta tomados de la mano, no nos separamos en toda la noche.

Ahora sabía que le pertenecía.

Probablemente de ahora en adelante amaría San Valentín. Entonces ¡Gracias San Valentín!

* * *

Mi primer Lemmon!

Tal vez no sea tan bueno como algunos que habrán leído,

pero hice lo posible ok?

Este participa de un concurso Masivo CKC, en "crepusculo renesmeecullen . blogspot. com" (saquenle los espacios) que empieza el 28 de febrero

votenme si les gustó!

**REVIEWS!**


End file.
